the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Man's Chest (POTC)
Dead Man's Chest is a main movie created by Jamie141 that serves as the second main movie of the saga. It follows the story of Jack Sparrow as his time runs out and he becomes hunted by the legendary Davy Jones whom he owes his soul too while William Turner Jr. and Elizabeth Swann are caught up in his misadventures in their quest to help their significant other by seizing the dead man's chest. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *All deleted scenes from the original movies get added back into their original places unless if it collides with existing scenes. *Before Jack's escape from the turkish prison, Gibbs is shown on The Black Pearl trying to keep the motley crew calm as they grow more and more worried for Jack's current location and whether he is still alive. *Jack's escape from the turkish prison is shown and features Edward Teague getting Jack out of his cell before the two fight through the prison, starting a riot by releasing prisoners, until Edward kicks Jack out into the sea in a coffin with the drawing of a key where Jack then rows himself to The Black Pearl, avoiding the shooting the bird scene. *There is an additional scene where it shows Elizabeth sneaking through Port Royal in order to reach Cutler Beckett which also shows Theodore Groves leading a search party in order to find a missing Elizabeth and Carruthers, a Royal Guard loyal to Weatherby Swann, aiding her in sneaking through Port Royal. *William Turner Jr doesn't get put with Gibbs and the rest of the motley crew with Anamaria instead taking his place in Gibb's cage while a third cage is also present which holds Scurvy Joe, Dimity Mipps, Duncan, Quartetto, Crimp and Kursar with both Gibbs's cage and Joe's cage prisoners surviving while Leech's cage prisoners perish like in the original. **Leech's cage is shown to hold the other surviving Motley crew members from The Curse Of The Black Pearl as well as two of Leech's friends. *Just before the race to escape from the cliff-side, it is made clear that the reason the three cages are rushing is because Leech plans for a mutiny. *There is an additional scene where Jack has The Black Pearl sail towards Port Royal due to a feeling he is getting and once they arrive, Jack meets up with Tia Dalma who tells him to come meet her in Cuba and that he must gather together all of the pirate lords, sending him out to rescue Chevalle who is about to be hung in Port Royal before she disappears. Jack then works to escape Port Royal, having a quick conversation with Elizabeth's father about her whereabouts along the way, before he escapes on The Black Pearl. **While this additional scene goes on, William visits the blacksmith's shop and finds a pirate named Vasquez beating John Brown and defeats Vasquez by knocking him out, leaving him tied up for John to hand over to the marines as William leaves to return to The Black Pearl. *Instead of finding a crewman with no face on the ship wreckage, William Turner Jr finds one with a starfish on his face, another hint to his father. *Instead of giving in and accepting to be apart of Davy Jones's crew, the scuttled ship crew resist so they all end up being killed. *There is an additional scene on Tortuga where Jack attempts to convince pirate lords Ching and Villanueva to join him at the conclave but first had to beat the latter in a duel before they agreed to come along. *Instead of simply being crazy when playing his pipe organ, Davy Jones is shown to be sad. *There is an additional scene on The Flying Dutchman where William Turner Jr. witnesses Davy Jones allowing his crew to purposely awaken a sea serpent for it to attack a nearby ship while William himself gets an idea to use seaweed in order to control the sea serpent and save the sailors from being pressed into the service of Davy Jones and his ship. *When confronted by Davy Jones's crew, instead of tossing them the empty chest and running away, Norrington kneels before them and pleads for his life which leads to the crew laughing at him and allowing him to live as they take the chest. After they are far enough way, Norrington emits a sinister laugh for having fooled everyone. *When Jack is escaping from the Kraken attack, it is shown that his compass is clearly pointing towards The Black Pearl as Jack realizes he values friendship over treasure which leads him to go back for his crew. *The Motley crew members from The Curse Of The Black Pearl who originally died to the cannibals instead die during the Kraken attack. *Instead of the post-credits scene being the prison dog becoming chief of the cannibals, the scene instead shows Charles Vane and Tia Dalma talking about their plans for Calypso's return just before Tia leaves with Barbossa and Jack's motley crew, Charles keeping himself hidden from their visitors throughout the scene. Characters : *Like all fictions in the new POTC, Jack is shown to be a little more caring about his crew and genuinely sees them as friends but still tries to hide these feelings. *Instead of there only being one monkey named Jack. There is a second monkey named Polly who Barbossa owned before he betrayed Jack, Jack the monkey was then gotten to replace Jack Sparrow. *Anamaria appears throughout the movie, still apart of the motley crew. *The royal guard, Carruthers, is replaced by Mullroy and Murtogg. *Instead of being left behind, the Prison Dog continues to remain with the crew all throughout the movie and even survives the Kracken attack. *The goat of the Black Pearl is confirmed to be Nigel's goat. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that appear throughout the movie. |-|Government= Port Royal East India Trading Company |-|Pirates= Jack's Motley Crew The Troublesome Pirates Jack's Motley Crew Recruits Tortuga Pirate Lords |-|Others= Turkish Prison The Flying Dutchman's Crew Turkish Fishing Boat Edinburg Trader Isla De Pelegostos Cuba Scuttled Ship